


First Prize

by Spoodlemonkey



Series: Locker Room Shenanigans [3]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 2019-2020 NHL Season, Background Leafs, Biting, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marking, Public Hand Jobs, Rare Pairings, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoodlemonkey/pseuds/Spoodlemonkey
Summary: “You heard the man,” Willy grins over at their goalie. “It’s your choice tonight.”“We didn’t really do this a lot in LA,” Jack admits, cheeks a little flushed. “So, I’m not sure what to ask for.”It’s enough to get Kappy pushing to his feet. The worst Jack can say is no- and it’s not like he’s hard on the eyes.“Is it cool if I give it a go?”
Relationships: Kasperi Kapanen/Jack Campbell
Series: Locker Room Shenanigans [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726927
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	First Prize

**Author's Note:**

> The only research that went into this was, how old is Jack Campbell? And where does he sit in the locker room. Google answered one of my questions. Kind of a crack pairing, but the two seem to have been instant friends if media is to believed and so I had this idea bouncing around my head. 
> 
> For the lovely trope: Locker room shenanigans, MVP gets to fuck whoever they want.
> 
> Unbeta'd so my mistakes are my own. Don't own. Stay safe <3

“I think we can all agree who the MVP was tonight,” Johnny spins the Raptor’s ball in his hands, gaze circling around the room. Keefe and a few of the trainers linger, while the rest head out to leave them to their celebrations. There’s no cameras tonight, media long since gone, and despite the exhaustion from another tough game, one they couldn’t afford to lose, there’s an anticipation in the air, building with each moment Johnny’s gaze lingers on a player. They all know who the ball is going to, drawing it out is just amping them up further. “Thirty-two saves and an  _ assist, _ helping the team pull off a 3-2 win, Soupy!”

The guys break into a chorus of applause as Johnny tosses Jack the ball. His dimples pop when he breaks into a smile, the corners of his eyes crinkling. He catches the ball easily, dribbles it between his legs as best as the goalie pads allow and then hefts it, feeling it’s minimal weight, but the momentous meaning behind it.

“Thanks guys, great game tonight, tough win over the Panthers. Let’s keep it up!” 

Kappy adds into the hooting and hollering. The noise grows as Keefe waves and heads out, taking the trainers with him. It’s a home game and they have nowhere to be the following day so there’s no hurry to get out of there. He heads to the showers with a few of the guys, giving Jack time to strip out of his gear. It’s not often they get to draw it out like this, to let the heat build in their guts like a sweet tease. 

He showers off, runs some shampoo through his hair. Willy’s got Hyms pinned under one of the far shower heads, hands on his hips as he sucks a vivid mark against his neck. Kappy watches idly, feels his cock chubbing up against his thigh but doesn’t touch himself, not yet. He wants to see who Jack’s going to pick first. 

The pair only break apart when Hollsy comes in to see what’s taking everyone so long; he chucks a travel sized bottle of shampoo at them, laughing at their surprised squawks. 

“Save it for later,” he tells them. “Souperman’s ready.”

Kappy quickly dries off, grabbing his boxers from his stall and sliding them on. They’re tenting noticeably in the front, but no one bats an eye; he’s not the only one with a bit of a problem. A few of the young guys like Dmytro and Ilya are still sitting in their stalls, wide eyed with anticipation and wonder. He’s not surprised- he knows the AHL doesn’t celebrate the way they do, and he’d heard that the KHL didn’t either.

“Alright, you know the rules,” Mo glances around the room, careful to take in everyone’s expressions, to make certain no one is staying if they aren’t certain. Most of the team is still there, a few of the married guys having cleared out earlier. “MVP’s choice, everyone that stays is fair game. Last chance to back out.”

No one moves.

“You heard the man,” Willy grins over at their goalie. “It’s your choice tonight.”

They’ve only had a handful of these celebrations since Jack was traded and while he’s stayed for them, he’s never been an active participant. Kappy knows what it’s like to be thrust into the hot seat so suddenly, and he has to admit, he feels a little bad for the guy. Even if he’s getting a pretty fantastic reward out of it.

“We didn’t really do this a lot in LA,” Jack admits, cheeks a little flushed. He looks eager, despite his hesitation and Kappy feels a pang of sympathy. “So, I’m not sure what to ask for.”

“Anyone you want in particular?” Mo asks, easily taking the role of captain with Johnny gone for the night. Jack’s gaze flickers round the room. He shrugs. 

“You all know you’re hot.” 

That gets a round of laughter from the guys. It’s also enough to get Kappy pushing to his feet. The worst Jack can say is no- and it’s not like he’s hard on the eyes. 

“Is it cool if I give it a go?” 

Jack’s eyes go wide, lips parting but he doesn’t protest, doesn’t say anything really, just nods. Willy lets out a catcall, but Kappy just flips him off. He doesn’t do this often, volunteer. Usually the guys have some idea of who’d they like- doesn’t mean he doesn’t like it. 

It’s the opposite really.

Jack’s down to his boxers, hair slicked back with sweat, a flush that starts at his cheeks and runs down his chest. Anticipation builds in his stomach as he sinks easily to his knees, easing into the space created for him between Jack’s spread thighs. He rests his hands there, feeling the strong muscles, the way they tense then relax under his touch. 

He smooths his hands along the bare skin, pushing the material of his boxers up enough to tease the sensitive skin along the inside of his thighs. Jack’s hands fall easily to his shoulders, heat slowly replacing some of the wonder in his eyes. He squeezes Kappy’s shoulders gently. 

“Do you like kissing?” 

Jack blinks at him, and it’s clear it takes a moment for the words to filter through, his eyes lighting up. He nods and Kappy leans up, presses their mouths together. 

Jack really likes kissing if the way he surges into it is anything to go by. One hand leaves his shoulder to tangle in his hair and if there was any hesitance before, it’s gone now. He kisses like he plays, throws his whole self into it, tongue sweeping along the seam of his lips and demanding entrance that Kappy is only too happy to give. He tears moans from Kappy with a single minded focus that leaves him lightheaded, his cock so hard it aches. All he can do is hold on, lest he be swept away. 

Jack urges him up and into his lap, his legs spread wide to straddle his thick thighs. Kappy breaks away as his lungs scream at him to breathe and Jack, determined to continue, trails his lips along the line of his jaw, his throat, biting and sucking until Kappy is shivering, moaning, his throat bared. 

“Fuck, that’s hot,” someone says and it gets murmurs of ascent. 

Their cocks press together through the layers of fabric and this time Jack moans, his lips pressed to Kappy’s skin. His arms go around Kappy’s waist, tugging him closer until they’re flush together, rocking up against him. 

It’s great, it’s fucking  _ fantastic, _ but it’s not enough. 

“C’mon,” Kappy wiggles back in his hold enough to get his hands between them. “Let me…” he trails off, carefully pulling the band of his boxers out of the way. Jack’s cock is thick, an angry red, the foreskin slid back enough that the head is peaking out, a bead of precome on the tip. His mouth waters at the sight, at the way it would stretch his mouth so wide as he fought to take it in. Jack’s not the biggest on their team but  _ damn, _ he’s thick. 

“Want me to blow you?” He barely manages to tear his gaze away to meet Jack’s eyes. 

“Kappy’s a champ with a cock!” Muzz calls out to a round of laughter. He preens, but ultimately ignores them. He  _ knows _ he’s good. 

“Can we,” Jack’s gaze skitters away, cheeks darkening. “Just like this, instead?”

A wave of fondness hits him and he ducks, pressing his lips to Jack’s. 

He climbs out of Jack’s lap, but only to strip off his boxers, and then finishes removing Jack’s. He climbs back on, arching his back so his ass is on display to the rest of the room. Someone swears. Their cocks brush and it sends sparks skittering along his spine.

“Lube?” Freddie offers, the closest one to them. His gaze is dark, searing. 

Kappy takes it before Jack can, popping the top and squirting a bit into his hand. He makes sure to warm it up before wrapping his fist loosely around Jack’s cock. Jack bites his lip, a soft sigh still escaping as Kappy strokes him leisurely. He watches him carefully, the way he tenses when Kappy speeds up, the way his mouth drops open when he swipes his thumb over the wet head. 

Jack falls apart so prettily under his hands, lips parted, eyes half lidded and hazy. He’s not expecting it when Jack reaches out, wraps his own hand around Kappy. It’s dry, a little tight, but he appreciates the effort. 

“You too,” he murmurs, voice a low rasp like Kappy’s been teasing him for hours. He wonders what he would sound like given the chance to take him apart. 

Kappy grins, squirts more lube on his palm and this time slicks them both up, presses their cocks together and wraps his fist around them. He urges Jack to do the same, to link their hands together and stroke them in tandem. 

Jack groans, head falling forwards. He seals his lips over Kappy’s skin again, sucking a vivid bruise- it feels like his mouth has a direct line to Kappy’s dick, amping him up high and higher. Their combined grip is slick, messy with lube and precome. He squeezes and watches the way Jack’s eyes flutter shut. He tends to like it looser but the way that Jack reacts is a heady experience so he does it again, tightens their grip, urging Jack on. 

His whole body locks up when he comes, spilling over their hands. He sinks his teeth into Kappy’s skin, hard enough that there’s sure to be a mark for days to come. It lights him up, and he’s coming a moment later, completely caught off guard by his own orgasm. 

They sink against each other, hands still wrapped around their cocks, a complete mess. 

The locker room is silent around them aside from the sounds of their heavy breathing, of the slick sounds of guys getting off. He tilts his head, can just see Freddie, one big hand around his cock. His own cock twitches, thinks about getting interested again, but he’s comfortable where he is, pressed close to Jack. 

Their skin is slick between them and he grimaces when he finally sits up. He’s going to need another shower, but then so is Jack. 

The guys are filing out, some heading for the showers, others dressed and heading for the doors. Kappy’s hips protest as he gets to his feet. Jack’s still looking vaguely dazed so he offers his hand, pulling him to his feet and leading him to the showers. 

He pulls Jack under the spray with him, runs his hands over his body and feels the hard muscles under warm skin. Jack presses in, catches his lips in a slow, sweet kiss. It turns hotter the longer they stand there, hands wandering, open mouthed, messy. He feels hot all over, lightheaded from more than just the steam. His cock is chubbing up again- so sue him, he’s young. Jack’s slower than he is, but it won’t take much to get him there. 

He doesn’t stop him when he sinks to his knees, mouthing at his cock. He wraps his hand around it, eases back the hood and laps at the head. Jack fumbles for the water, shuts it off, then grips his hair. The sharp sting of it goes straight to his cock and he moans, sliding his mouth further down his cock. He fills out in Kappy’s mouth, the stretch just as amazing as he’d imagined it would be. Kappy fists his own cock loosely, works himself over as he swallows Jack’s down. His cock hits the back of his throat and Kappy holds him there, swallowing, his moans echoing obscenely off the tiles. 

If any of the guys are left, they leave them be and Kappy is grateful. He loves putting on a show, but this is something different, this is just for them. 

Jack is a thick, heavy weight on his tongue. He’s not as long as some of the other guys and Kappy manages to relax enough so that his nose is pressed against the wiry hairs at the base of his cock. It punches a groan from Jack, has him hunching over, body shaking. He’s close, Kappy can feel it in the way he swells, the way he’s steadily leaking. He pulls back, takes a breath and does it again, swallowing until Jack is coming with a muffled shout, down his throat.

Kappy milks him through his orgasm, spilling his own come over his hand and the tiled floor.

“You’re a menace,” Jack croaks, helping him to his feet. His legs feel like jelly, don’t seem to want to hold his weight, so he leans in, happily lets Jack hold him up.

He grins, basking in the way his mouth feels sore, his lips swollen.

“I’m a man of many talents.” His voice sounds wrecked- he’s thankful they don’t have anything planned for tomorrow. The guys would have a field day. 

“I can see that.” Jack’s gaze dips to his lips. His eyes are dark, expression hungry still. He has to wonder what it would take to satiate him. “I’d like to see more of your talents, if you were up for it.”

Kappy huffs out a laugh but doesn’t pull away. The air in the showers is cooling now that they’re mostly empty, goosebumps break out across his skin. His neck is throbbing from the marks Jack has left on him. 

“Yeah, alright,” he says. “I’d like that too.” 


End file.
